Canoeing with the Loveless crew
by Yoitemichealis
Summary: Well, title sums it up completely. Ritsuka, Soubi, Akira (Dlbn's OC), Kio, Yuiko, Yayoi, And Hitomi-sensei all go on a Canoe/Camping trip. No spoilers, just a bit of funny fluff.


**Omg I wrote most of this like, a month or two ago! It was inspired by my own camping/canoeing trip in... some month, I don't remember XD I've noticed there have been no disclaimers, that'll change now that I'm also using some one else's OC. Dlbn's in fact, Akira is completly hers, and he wouldn't be such a great character if he was.**  
**Loveless is not mine, wouldn't mind if it was though... Enjoy guys!**

* * *

"It's fall vacation now, we should all do something together!" Yuiko said excitedly. Yayoi, Ritsuka and Soubi were at Yuiko's house, Soubi was in the process of making them dinner, clam chowder.

"Well, Kio did invite me and you on a canoe/camping trip next week, Ritsuka. Would you two like to come as well? Kio likes kids, and Akira treats you three like younger siblings," Soubi said with a smile.

"That would be awesome! Let me call my parents, to ask if we can go!" said Yuiko, tail wagging excitedly as she leapt to her feet.

"Wait, Yuiko-san, don't call them yet. Soubi-san, wouldn't that make Yuiko-san the only girl?" Yayoi asked, being loyal as usual.

"We could ask Hitomi-sensei if she wanted to come, but Soubi, you'd have to be nice to her," Ritsuka said, addressing Soubi sternly with the second statement.

"Hai, Ritsuka."

So it was decided, the five of them, plus Akira and Kio, were going to canoe to an island. The group was going to rent three boats (they'd work out how they'd fit later), and were going for an overnight camping trip. Every member of the planned trip were growing more excited by the day.

* * *

The next Tuesday, the morning that they were planning to go, was oddly frosty for a fall morning.

Kio and Akira were in their shared kitchen, sipping at their preferred morning beverages. Kio liked tea and Akira liked coffee, their different tastes was a source of great amusement for them. Kio was cuddled into Akira's lap, now and then wrapping his arms around his older lover's neck for a kiss.

Soubi was multitasking, half packing at the last moment, half texting Ritsuka to ask if he was cold, every five minutes at least, to which Ritsuka replied, "Soubi, I'm wearing a thick coat. I'm not going to get frostbite in a five-minute interval." He giggled a little at how his Fighter was acting.

"Gomen ne sai," Soubi wrote back.

"Baka, just go pack. Chuu~"

* * *

"Well, this is awkward. Where are Soubi and the kids?" Kio said, sounding frustrated. "I mean, the guy's never on time, but this is stupid!"

Akira put his arms around Kio. "Calm down, he'll be here." The two young men and Hitomi-sensei had been waiting for the Soubi-orginized group for about fifteen minutes. Those fifteen minutes were made even more uncomfortable by the fact that Kio barely knew Hitomi, and for Akira, this was their first meeting. "Alright, I'm calling him!"

"Soubi, where are you?!"

"Kio, please stop yelling at me."

"But we've waiting for, like, _forever!_ Are you held up cause you were doing something perverted with those kids? You pervert!" At that Akira could not contain his laughter, that Kio was getting so worked up over such a small matter...

"Kio, I am not a pervert. We're late because Yayoi-san couldn't find his shoes."

"It's true!" Ritsuka piped in, making the two art students smile.

"Alright, then, just hurry up!" said Kio, sounding a little flustered, as he hung up the phone.

Once Soubi and the elementary students arrived, Kio yelled at Soubi for being late, but was then quieted when Akira hugged him from behind.

After greetings were exchanged, they sorted out how the canoes were going to be manned (or womaned) and packed them. Ritsuka and Soubi would share a boat and take half the stuff, and Kio and Akira would take the other half. That left Shinonome-sensei, Yuiko, Yayoi, and one more boat, which wasn't loaded with anything because it was going to be ridden by three people.

"Okay, is everyone ready? Then let's go!" Akira said, helping Yuiko and Yayoi push their boat in, Hitomi was at the front of the boat, so she couldn't help.

* * *

The boat ride was mostly punctuated by Kio and Akira rescuing Hitomi's boat. The group riding it seemed to like almost tipping over.

There was a lot of commotion when Ritsuka nearly flipped their boat. He had stood up and tried to go to Soubi, almost resulting in them getting soaked. The two in the boat though, didn't really mind their almost tipping. It gave Soubi an excuse to hug Ritsuka, and in the end, Ritsuka got to go to Soubi.

Kio yelled at the two of them, again.

"Kio, if you're just going to yell at me, why don't you and Akira go on ahead?" Soubi said, looking up from the little neko in his lap.

"If we got there first, we'd be alone together..." Akira said hopefully, that seemed to convince Kio immediately.

"Yuiko-san, Yayoi-kun, would you be all right canoeing without us? I don't want you guys to flip." Hitomi-sensei had ceased to count, apparently.

"Well..." Yayoi said unsurely. They had almost tipped over, six times.

"We'll be fine, Kio-san," Yuiko said confidently, seeming to forget the almost plunges.

"Kio, just go be with your boyfriend if you want to so much!" Ritsuka suddenly said loudly, which triggered various reactions from the group. Kio flushed bright red, Hitomi gasped, Soubi laughed and pulled Ritsuka closer, Yuiko and Yayoi looked confused, and Akira's face went from startled to amused and embarrassed.

"Um, Kio, let's go, like, now!"

* * *

Around ten minutes later, after Akira had gotten tired of listening to Kio fume about Ritsuka, Akira said, "Look, Kio. What Ritsuka said wasn't completely uncalled for. You were making fun of him and Soubi."

"But he..."

"Hush, Kio. You two are even now," Akira interrupted the younger man. "And stop making that face, I'll hug you as soon as we get to the island."

* * *

Once Akira and Kio reached the island, Akira gave Kio the promised hug, and the two of them, joined a little later by Hitomi's group, started to set up camp. They set up the boys' tent, which was quite large, and put the sleeping bags they had into it. They couldn't set up the girls' tent, however, because Ritsuka and Soubi had it, and they still hadn't arrived.

"Yuiko-san, did you see those two on your way here?" Akira asked. Somehow Hitomi and Yayoi had gotten a sleeping bag stuck in a tree. Kio and Yayoi were trying to get it down.

"Well, the last time I saw them...Ritsuka hadn't moved out of Soubi's lap, and neither of them were paddling."  
_"Well, that explains why they aren't here yet, the river isn't very fast," _Akira thought.

"A-and...and..." Yuiko stuttered.

"Yes, Yuiko-san, what is it?" Akira said kindly. For some reason, he always became the older brother around kids.

"I-I t-t-think they w-were k-k-ki-kissing!"

It was all Akira could do not to laugh. Of course they would be kissing! "You've never seen them kiss before?" In response, Yuiko shook her head.

"Yuiko-san, could you do me a favor? Don't tell Kio."

"O-okay, but why?"

"Because he'll blow up on Soubi, and that would make Ritsuka unhappy." When Yuiko heard that, she nodded vigorously.

_"__She really will do anything to make Ritsuka happy..." _thought Akira, it was a little sad.

"Come on, let's go help get that sleeping bag," he said, starting to walk back.

* * *

When Ritsuka got there at last, Soubi finally had to paddle to bring the boat to shore, Kio took the kids to find firewood. Kio seemed to feel guilty about getting mad at Ritsuka, so Akira told him to take the elementary schoolers.

The three still at the campsite were setting up the girls' tent, Soubi wasn't very much help though. His parents had only taken him camping once before they had died, and he had been too small to help successfully. Hitomi and Akira ended up doing most of the work, well, more Akira than Hitomi-sensei.

"We're back, and we have wood!" At that, everyone looked at Kio, who had just gotten back with the sixth graders. "I didn't mean it like that!" Kio yelled, and everyone burst out laughing. Yuiko, innocent as ever, didn't realize what Kio had said, but laughed along with them anyway.  
"Alright, then how about food? I know how to do that!" said Soubi, still laughing a little.

Though Kio had felt bad for getting angry at Ritsuka, he still hadn't given up on revenge with the little boy. Soubi had been making dinner, until he had gotten distracted by Ritsuka. The two of them were behind a tree a little way off, in the dark. Kio and Akira had taken over cooking. Since it was cold, they were having hot-pot.

"Hey! Are you two lovebirds gonna eat?" Kio yelled in the pair's direction, getting his revenge in the process.

"Shut up, Kio!" Ritsuka yelled, sounding embarrassed. Hitomi-sensei didn't know that he and Soubi were together.

"We're coming, Kio," said Soubi as they walked into the firelight, they noticed that Shinonome-sensei was looking at them strangely. It looked like she had heard Kio, but he had been shouting, so it wasn't hard.

* * *

The night ended when Yayoi fell asleep right where he sat, Ritsuka was close to sleep as well.

"Goodnight, everyone!" said Yuiko, even though she was tired, the pink-haired girl was still very loud.

"G'night, Yuiko," the boys chimed from their tent.

* * *

In the morning, Yuiko was the first one up. The cat-girl tiptoed out of her tent, so she wouldn't wake her sensei, who was sleep-mumbling something like "Agatsuma-san."

Yuiko, who for some reason wasn't cold, decided to peek into the guys' tent. At first the pink-haired girl didn't see Ritsuka. Kio and Akira were in each other's arms, Yayoi was curled in a ball at the bottom of his sleeping bag, but she didn't see Ritsuka anywhere. Then she noticed two jet-black cat ears sticking out from Soubi's sleeping bag. The little neko boy's face was buried in Soubi's chest. When Yuiko asked Ritsuka about it later on, he said, "I got really cold last night, so Soubi worried and told me to share his sleeping bag."

_"Maybe they really are together..." _Yuiko thought as she looked at the pair. The thought disturbed her a little, though. _"Ritsuka-kun likes Soubi more than me...no, Yuiko will not get depressed! Yuiko will wake up Yayoi-kun!"_

Yayoi was very surprised when he found that the person shaking him awake was Yuiko. He was so startled that he tried to jump to his feet, tripped over the sleeping bag he was still in, and fell against the tent wall. The fact that he didn't wake anyone was incredible.

"Shhhh! You'll wake everyone up! Will you come outside with me?" Yuiko said, putting her finger to her lips. The pink-haired girl started to exit the tent. Yayoi followed quietly, then he realized...

Once they were outside, Yayoi blurted out, "Yuiko-san! Your hair is down! Can I put it in your pigtails? Please? Please, please?" Yuiko was startled, for it was true she hadn't put her hair up yet, after sleeping with it down. "But I was going to wear my hair in two braids today..."

"I can do that too!" said Yayoi excitedly, pulling Yuiko to a log and sitting her down.

* * *

When Ritsuka and Soubi walked out of the tent together, they were met with this strange sight: Yayoi was kneeling on the ground with Yuiko in front of him. The tall girl was sitting on a log. One long, pink braid fell down her back, the other half of her hair, Yayoi was carefully braiding.

"Yayoi-kun, I thought you wanted to be a writer, not a hairdresser," said Ritsuka loudly, which earned him a hard glare from Yayoi. He was saved from having to answer his classmate by an outburst from Soubi, who was looking curiously at Yuiko's half braided hair.

"Ritsuka, would you do that to my hair?" The dark haired boy was left somewhat speechless by Soubi's cheeky request.

"Idiot. You'd get laughed at!" Then Ritsuka blushed a little, it might look cute on Soubi...

"I think Sou-chan should wear braids, and Akira too." Said Kio with a yawn as he exited the tent, a bed headed Akira following him.

"Yuiko thinks we should all wear braids!" Said the pink haired girl loudly.

"Yes!" Both Kio and Soubi responded to her, Akira just nodded.

"Do I have to?" Asked Ritsuka, not really talking to anyone in particular. But then he saw the wide smile Soubi was giving, and he couldn't say no to that.  
"Fine..." With that Soubi grabbed his lover and sat him in his lap, then began to braid the boy's hair.

"Akira, can I braid your hair?" Kio asked, a little shyly.

"Sure, I'd love you too" Akira said with a smile that made Kio blush.

Soon they all had braids, and were all doubled over laughing at the sight of each other, Hitomi-sensei had woken up to the sight of all of them doubled over laughing, and started herself laughing when she was asked to braid her hair. Ritsuka and Kio liked how there respective partners looked, Soubi looked sweet and happy, and Akira, according to Ritsuka, looked like a girl.

"Okay, should we eat our breakfast of apples now, or should we eat them on the way?" Kio said once they could talk again.

"I think we should get going, eating on the way seems simpler" Soubi said, playing with Ritsuka's braided hair.

* * *

"Bye everyone, that was fun!" Yuiko said, waving behind her as she started to skip down the street.

"Yayoi-san, can you walk her home?" Akira asked softly. Yayoi nodded quickly and began to shyly follow the taller girl. Hitomi had to leave a little earlier the everyone else, but she seemed a little sad to leave the group. She had had fun with everyone, and Agatsuma-san was nice to her.

"Are you two going back to your flat?" Soubi asked, still chuckling at Kio's hair, which, unlike Yuiko's and Yayoi's, was still in braids.

"Yeah, what about you guys?" Said the orange headed older man, catching Kio in the process.

"Ritsuka, where would you like to go?' said Soubi, looking down at the little boy.

"Let's go to your apartment, I'm hungry"

"Okay love" said Soubi tenderly, kissing the tips of Ritsuka's cat ears.

"Bye Kio, Akira-san" Soubi said politely.

"Bye... Lovebirds!" Kio yelled, but Soubi and Ritsuka had already started walking away, holding hands.

"It's like you're seven, you always have to have the last word." Akira chided, pulling Kio close.

"Maybe I am..." Kio breathed, stretching up to kiss his lover.

"We should go again, that was fun, and you look adorable with braids!"

"Yeah... You look cuter though..."

* * *

**I read through it, and I think... LAME! Whatever... Happy day-after-thanksgiving everyone! (I meant to post this yesterday...) And I'm very thankful to all of you, you guys are awesome!  
Please review, I give hugs to all that do!  
~Yoitemichealis**


End file.
